


Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [14]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: onew broke his arm so taem his to save the daywarnings: cursing





	

“Can I come in?” Taemin lightly knocks on the bedroom door, smiling once he hears Onew’s approval.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey.”

“Sweater or button up?” Onew thrusts the two options at Taemin, who leans against the door frame in contemplation.

“Sweater. You know how cold Gwiboon keeps her house.”

“Good call,” he nods, clumsily removing his t-shirt with his single working arm. Taemin sighs blissfully in the brief moment that Onew is shirtless. The sight of his boyfriend’s perfectly toned chest never gets old, even if one of his arms is covered in an obnoxiously orange cast.

“I have a surprise for you,” he says once he’s finished ogling Onew.

“Oh really?” Onew grins, and finishes straightening up his outfit.

“ _ Yes,”  _ Taemin practically skips over to Onew’s vanity, gesturing for the other to sit, “I know you’ve been really looking forward to going to Gwiboon’s birthday party, and that you had this whole intricate makeup look planned, but then you broke your arm,  _ so _ ...”

Onew furrows his brow as Taemin begins to remove various eyeshadows and primers and liquid lipsticks from his drawers.

“ _ I’m _ going to do it for you!”

“ _ You? _ ” his jaw drops. Taemin barely knows the difference between highlighter and concealer, and now he wants to give Onew an entire  _ look _ ?

“Me!” he clutches a handful of brushes excitedly, “I watched a  _ ton _ of tutorials this whole week, and I even practiced a few things on myself while you were at work!”

“Taem...” Onew sighs, moments away from politely declining, until he sees how absolutely  _ ecstatic _ Taemin is about this whole thing, “Alright, but I get to pick the colors!”

“Deal!” Taemin giggles, reaching for the primer.

~12 well-intentioned contour technique critiques and 37 winged eyeliner attempts later~

“Okay, you can look now,” Taemin beams as he swipes his thumb across the side of Onew’s lips one last time. Onew smiles back, scooching around in his chair until he’s facing the mirror.

Amazingly, his face isn’t a complete disaster. Far from it, actually. His eyeliner is near perfect, surrounded by a shimmery, gunmetal smokey eye. His contour is subtle, yet very well done. His lips are immaculately covered in a nude liquid lipstick and topped off with a clear gloss. Everything looks just as he could have wanted it.

“ _ Wow _ ,” he breathes a sigh of relief, “This is a  _ damn _ good job for your first time. How much are you gonna charge me?”

“Just a kiss,” Taemin pecks Onew’s forehead, “And you’re  _ welcome _ .”

“You learned all this from  _ tutorials _ ? What the...” Onew continues to examine his face, completely awestruck, “I should’ve broken my arm sooner.”

“What can I say? I’m a natural. Now, go! You’re gonna be late,” Taemin practically shoves Onew out of the chair, giggling.

“Thank you, I’ll text when I’m coming home!” Onew quickly gathers his things before setting off.

“Okay,” Taemin calls out as he hears the front door open, “But  _ don’t  _ mess it up! I charge extra for touch-ups!”


End file.
